Cita
by QaramellTem
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo podía tener muchas cualidades: lealtad, valentía, empatía, simpatía y otras tantas cosas que terminaban en "ía". Sí, Ichigo era un estuche de monerías. Evadiendo, claro, las cosas que tuviesen que ver con las chicas. —Llevas todo el rato evitándome. Si eso significa una cita entonces no quiero ni una más… —¿Qué carajos crees que es una cita? —¡Rukia! —¡Ichigo!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia en cambio, sí es de mi autoría.

Ningún intento de lucro ni nada parecido.

* * *

**Cita**

_**.:Capitulo Único:.**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

* * *

Y allí estaba ella.

Y allí estaba él.

Sentados frente a frente como …¿siempre?

Como nunca en su vida. Mirando a cualquier otro lado excepto al acompañante.

_«Incómodo»_ pensó Rukia.

_«Difícil»_ sentenció el de anaranjados cabellos.

—Em…—Trató de empezar él. —¿Cómo está el jugo? —Y se quiso suicidar en ese preciso momento, porque no se le ocurría nada de nada y, aunque en un principio a la shinigami le llamó la atención el jugo, hoy era algo que simplemente no venía al caso.

—Bien..supongo —Le dio un sorbo a su vaso y trató de fingir interés a los "maravillosos descuentos" de la tienda de telas que tenía enfrente. Bufó. Ella no era Uryuu Ishida.

Kurosaki Ichigo podía tener muchas cualidades: lealtad, valentía, empatía, simpatía y otras tantas cosas que terminaban en "ía". Era un shinigami "sustituto" bastante fuerte, con el reaitsu mayor al de un capitán, además de poseer un Bankai igual que éstos.

Había hallado su fullbring, recuperado sus poderes de shinigami… Hombre, esas eran cosas que no se veían todos los días.

Sí, Ichigo era un estuche de monerías. Evadiendo, claro, las cosas que tuviesen que ver con las chicas.

—¿Quieres algo más? —cuestionó mirando momentáneamente a Rukia y luego dirigiendo su cara –levemente sonrojada- hacia otra mesa. —Un pastelillo o algo así..

—Ajum —La pelinegra asintió levemente con la cabeza, con una tenue línea roja en el rostro. Miró de nuevo a esa tienda de telas. ¡Se veía tan interesante ese satín rojo!

Por otro lado, Kuchiki Rukia también era una persona sorprendente. Su zanpakutou era considerada la más hermosa de toda la Sociedad de Almas. Claro que, con pocas cosas bellas en el seireitei, seguro que no hay mucho de donde escoger.

Sus habilidades eran tan maravillosas para ser un teniente del Gotei 13. Pertenecía a una de las familias nobles con más prestigio en toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Vaya que era única.

El pastelillo de Rukia llegó. La mesera lo colocó en la mesa y no se preocupo por ser demasiado amable. Parecía saber que hablar coherentemente suponía una hazaña tan grande como volar en estos momentos para la joven pareja, bastante dispareja.

Tomó el tenedor. Lo soltó. Lo tomó. Lo soltó.

—Ichigo..—Lo llamó seria. Con su tono habitual.

Si él no iba a hacerlo, ella sí.

—¿Sí? —Respondió mirando todavía hacia quién sabe dónde.

—Mírame —pidió observándole.

El descendiente de Isshin lo hizo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó como si todo fuese de maravilla justo hasta ese instante.

Se sintió confundida. Esperaba un "¿Qué, enana?" de parte del muchacho.

—¿Por qué te gusta hacer todo tan difícil? —Espetó sin pensar.

—¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño. —¿A qué te refieres, Rukia? —Puso los puños en la mesa y, por primera vez desde hacía una hora, acercó su rostro al de la fémina.

—No entiendo tu actitud ni nada de lo que está pasando…

—Yo no entiendo qué quieres decirme —Le dijo ya algo molesto. ¡Faltaba más! Él queriendo ser _lindo_ y ella le agradecía así. Le dieron náuseas de pensar en haber usado el calificativo "lindo".

—Llevas todo el rato evitándome —Se puso a la defensiva. ¿Creía que él era el único que podía molestarse?, bueno, le demostraría que no. —Si eso significa una cita entonces no quiero ni una más… —Dijo cruzada de brazos indignadamente.

—¿Uh? ¿Eh? E-esto..¡no! Si bueno, es que yo… —Balbuceaba Kurosaki. —¿Qué carajos crees que es una cita? —Gruñó.

—No sé, ¡pero estoy segura que tú tampoco! —Bramó. Odiaba eso, que insinuara que por vivir en el mundo humano, él sabía más.

—¡Rukia! —Se levantó un poco de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con los puños.

—¡Ichigo! —Le imitó.

Sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros. Sus alientos se entremezclaban.

Justo cuando todos los presentes les miraban como si estuviesen a punto de golpearse, ocurrió.

Ichigo pasó sus manos detrás de la nuca de Rukia, la empujó hacia él y la besó firmemente.

La shinigami no tenía ni una remota idea de lo que pasaba. Sólo atinó a moverse según lo hacían en un par de mangas que se había leído en su corto tiempo en el mundo real.

Para cuando se separaron una bandada de chiflidos provenientes de los espectadores del local los hizo enrojecerse hasta más no poder.

—¿Nos vamos? —Inquirió Ichigo, poniendo con fuerza un puñado de billetes en la mesa.

Rukia asintió tomando su pequeño bolso improvisado.

—¡Nos vamos!

Salieron corriendo del establecimiento.

—¡Su cambio! —Gritó la mesera desde la puerta.

—¡Es la propina! —Contestó también en grito el alto pelinaranja.

* * *

Estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas meditando acerca de cosas varias.

Como que su hermana menor adoptiva aún no llegaba y, sinceramente, le molestaba.

Él dijo 08:00 pm, ella le refutó 09:00 pm. La miró seriamente y accedió a la hora que él impuso.

Él sabía que a sus espaldas la noche comenzaba a caer.

«_7:00 pm_»

Una hora más y Rukia no estaría con el shinigami sustituto.

«_Kurosaki Ichigo_»

—K-Kuchiki-san —Lo llamó una voz algo temblorosa desde la puerta entreabierta, con un libro en mano.

Abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué es tan importante? —Siguió con el tono inmutable de siempre. Pero su sirviente sabía que lo había molestado.

—Verá.. encontré el significado de la palabra cita en el mundo humano, señor —Habló aún con miedo.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es?

—Significa —Tomó el separador que llevaba en el libro "Diccionario de palabras del mundo humano por Urahara Kisuke" acercándose al noble.

Le dijo en voz baja lo que debía decirle y salió prácticamente huyendo.

«_Vas a morir, Kurosaki Ichigo_»

* * *

**¡Hola, soy Tem! Soy nueva por los andares de Bleach —como escritora—. En fin es mi primer "IchiRuki" publicado y no, no es lo mejor que tengo (O eso creo yo xD). Sin embargo sentía esa necesidad de terminar de escribirlo. Cualquier cosa (crítica constructiva, tomatazo, etcétera) pueden decírmelo en un review. Si no pueden o no quieren, gracias por leer, me honra su lectura. **


End file.
